


鹰与狮

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 本子解禁黑手党AU 原作年龄差
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 3





	鹰与狮

你得承认，莱昂纳多。他拿着一瓶酒，里面的液体所剩无几，毫无疑问，那些酒全进了他的肚子。从舌尖开始就发烫，接着是喉咙，像一条火蛇一路向下，点燃他的胸膛，最后在胃里熊熊燃烧。  
你得承认，你爱我。他没有看向画家，而是长久地盯着自己的戒指。无论我是奥迪托雷家的次子还是艾吉奥 奥迪托雷教父。godfather，你这样喊过我几次，动听极了，但我更喜欢几年前你喊我艾吉奥的声音，当然，我也爱你现在喊我名字的模样。你没什么变化，变化更多的是我，当然我接受这一切，欣然接受，我只能接受。  
或许你能再给我画一张肖像，背景是亚平宁山脉，有霞光从地下升起的那种，逆光会好看吗，你总会画得很好。我想念十六岁之前的日子，你可以把我还能四处疯跑年纪时的脸画上去，好配得上日出和青翠的山谷。  
他顿了顿，决定终止自己的演讲，虽然他看起来更像是被酒噎住了。他的思维还称得上清醒，至少那个玻璃酒瓶还没有掉到地上摔得粉碎。莱昂纳多始终坐在他对面，沉默不语，画家穿着黑色的西装，还有白衬衫与黑领带，这一身不适合出现在这里，更应该捧着一束花去墓园，在某座坟墓前悼念。  
今天是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的生日，也是奥迪托雷家上任教父的祭日。新任教父，艾吉奥理应在今天做些什么，聚会，立威，报仇雪恨。随便什么，即使他已经杀了那些人，奥迪托雷家不缺少对手和敌人，但他依旧固执地推掉了所有应该做的事。  
陪我一会，他说，就像他经常对画家说的，只有你和我。  
莱昂纳多这时候才意识到，艾吉奥不过刚过十八岁，大多数人在这个年纪还能被称上一句孩子，而他担住了这个名头，教父，他们这样称呼他。他还有很多需要学习的地方，至少在杀死一个人时他的手腕还会有些微颤抖。但谁都看得出他的会走得平稳而长远，艾吉奥体内流淌着黑手党的血，以至于所有人，奥迪托雷家的人和奥迪托雷家的敌人，所有人都能在他身上看到上一任教父的影子。  
他想说艾吉奥你喝多了，但他不会开口，莱昂纳多不劝艾吉奥做意愿之外的事。他只顺从，他知道艾吉奥总是对的，他会犯无伤大雅的小错误，但永远都在前行。年轻人有鹰的眼神，坚毅而狠厉，当你看着他棕色的，泛着琥珀色的眼睛，他的瞳孔深如幽潭，你会发现自己看不透一个十八岁年轻人的眼神，以至于什么都说不出来。  
谁能劝一只初展翅的雄鹰停止飞翔呢。  
于是他想把酒瓶拿过来，这不算反对，如果艾吉奥抗拒大可以拒绝他。他们之间的距离微妙，隔着一张矮小的茶几，莱昂纳多坐在沙发上，艾吉奥则搬来了前任教父宽大的皮革座椅。高低差和身份让气氛处于亲密和疏远的分界线。莱昂纳多没有起身，他探过身，伸长胳膊，越过茶几和玻璃酒杯去够那个璀璨的玻璃瓶，画家手腕暴露在灯光下，泛着青白色的光。  
莱昂。年轻的教父在酒瓶被夺走时发出一声抱怨，浸着酒精与显而易见的恳求。  
如果你想喝酒也可以给你，他又说，我喝的够多了。  
他换了个更加舒适的动作，把左肩膀塞进椅背和扶手的夹角之间，然后把右腿架上另一侧扶手。裁剪得当的西装在关节处堆叠起褶皱，他拽了拽衬衫领口，显然他不喜欢这种衣服，昂贵、紧绷、中规中矩，没有一样是他的风格，但他依旧适应良好。现在他离他的画家更近了，整个人倾倒向莱昂纳多，如果他们坐在同一张沙发上，就会以一个亲密的姿势依偎在一起。  
莱昂纳多想起艾吉奥身上常有的气味，玫瑰、柑橘、木质调或海盐，取决于他在出门时摸到了哪瓶香水，但总归是这几种味道里的一个。他开始想念那些味道，现在酒精味占据了整个房间，他需要艾吉奥离得更近一些，好确认他今天用的是不是自己送的那瓶玫瑰香水。  
艾吉奥，如果你要继续，就到我这里来拿。他故意的，这是摆上明面的引诱。我得确定你没有醉到神智不清。  
艾吉奥只能看到画家开阖的嘴唇，还有裸露在衬衫领口处的颈脖。酒精让他头脑发热，他还有理智，如果他真的喝到神智不清，那他们早该在哪滚做一团了。这里有那么多，那么多可以做爱的位置，而他能还把自己稳稳地挂在椅子上，然后看着自己的画家坐在最适合做爱的地方抢走了自己的酒。  
他没想在这个时候和莱昂纳多滚上一轮，但是上帝，莱昂纳多绝对在勾引自己，勾引他把自己完全献出去。只是他知道又能如何，他干这事的次数绝对要比画家多的多，他不止一次地用耳机里的喘息让画家在杀人后带着淋漓的血迹回来操他。  
莱昂纳多，他直起身，在椅子上摆出谈判时正襟危坐的姿势，他张开被酒液浸润到饱涨红亮的嘴唇，舌尖在牙齿与嘴唇间舔舐，漏出一点湿润饱满的红。  
我想吻你。  
这是他们甜蜜的暗号，往往出现在酒会或是什么公共场合，艾吉奥会在他们擦肩而过时丢下这句话，然后他们会丢下全场的宾客，在某个地方不管不顾地做爱。他大可以在众人面前和他接吻，在卧室里和画家玩上所有他们能想到的花样，但他爱透了这种隐秘到无法见光的行为。  
他总能在莱昂纳多的眼睛里看到过去的自己，这能让他时常出现的割裂感归于平静。十六岁是一条分割线，他快忘了十六岁之前的日子，但他看向莱昂纳多时那些记忆就会潮水一般涌来，破碎的泡沫托着他上浮，让他看清黑暗中的一点光。  
毫无疑问，这一切都自私到了极点，他从未问过对方的意见，只要他想就会不管不顾地拉着对方做爱。那是他唯一骄纵的地方，只有莱昂纳多见过，而他保守这个秘密就像保守自己的秘密。他从未有过表示，他一向服从艾吉奥，以至于杀人和做爱成为了同等级命令。从艾吉奥在十七岁时把他按在床上亲吻开始，直到现在他已经习惯按着年轻教父的要求，在单薄的，隔音极差的铁门后把阴茎送进他湿润的身体。  
年轻的教父俯下身子爬上矮小的茶几，感谢莱昂纳多为这间办公室挑选了一张沉甸甸的实木茶几。裁剪得体的西装因为大幅度的动作勾勒出艾吉奥漂亮的身体曲线。他知道哪里最能让他的画家坐立不安，他一直知道并且乐于在莱昂纳多面前展示自己。  
更别说他拉着莱昂纳多在画室里毁了多少张画布，又多少次在浴室里搓洗自己被涂抹上红色颜料的腿根和后腰。  
这个想法让他兴致高涨，同时过硬的桌面让他的胫骨发酸，他继续向前爬行，桌上的酒杯被推挤到厚实的地毯上，酒液迅速浸透了那一小块羊毛。  
会有人打扫的。他再一次舔舐嘴唇，仰头看向自己的画家。  
现在他们的位置调换了，莱昂纳多于高处俯视他，这让他想到自己身高还未超过画家的日子。温和，甚至是温柔，高潮时他的眼神依旧是温柔的，像没有风的海面。他从未希冀过自己能看透一片海洋，但至少能让那片海洋尽可能久地留在自己身边。  
他曾想过无数次，莱昂纳多是否会永远用那种眼神看向自己。  
当下他更像被狮子盯上的猎物，他见过莱昂纳多杀人的样子，隐藏在艺术家温和外表下的暴戾，在下手夺去一个生命之前，他英俊无害的外表一直是最成功的伪装。艾吉奥无法理解这样极端的性格如何能在一个人身上和谐共处，而这个人已经活了二十五年还没有疯掉。莱昂纳多一直处理得很好，或许，一定，他本性如此，适当的场合适当的模样。当他站上教父的位置，莱昂纳多便把奉献给奥迪托雷家教父的忠诚全数奉献给他。  
他曾一度怀疑莱昂纳多的的感情已经死了，但他亲吻自己时的嘴唇又无比温柔，和情人间的亲吻别无二致。  
你想我在这里吗。他盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，他能从里面看到自己，像猎物被映在捕食者的竖瞳。  
雄狮撕裂猎物，这是艾吉奥唯一能想到的形容，而这头雄狮现在正居高临下地审视自己，莱昂纳多海蓝色的眼睛在昏黄色的灯光下深不见底，而他因为这种审视兴致高涨。  
你想我在这里，还是别的地方。他又重复了一遍，然后塌下腰去够那瓶酒，双腿大开，胸膛卡在桌子的边缘，淫荡而全然臣服的姿势。但他的语气依旧高高在上，他还记得他们的身份，一条泾渭分明的线横跨在他们中间，莱昂纳多从未越界，他只需要站在那里就能让艾吉奥一次次地跨过那条线，拖着他在情欲的深渊里沉沦。  
任何你愿意的位置。  
年轻的教父直起腰，他满意于这个回答，并且决定按莱昂纳多的喜好来，他知道莱昂纳多热衷亲吻自己的后颈和耳垂，画家说他的皮肤上总会有轻微的火药和烟草味道。他放下酒瓶，跪坐到画家身上，任由莱昂纳多揽住他软成一摊的后腰。  
一个无限接近拥抱的姿势，他终于闻到了艾吉奥身上的味道，隐藏在浓烈酒精味下的玫瑰味，和他本人一样，他看起来已经是个足够冷酷的教父了，独处时又会毫无保留地展现自己不安的一面。  
我爱你，莱昂纳多，他喋喋不休，把头埋进画家的颈窝，意料之中的莱昂纳多开始亲吻他的后颈。他贴着对方的耳朵喘息，手指探进衬衫的缝隙，缓慢而轻柔地用指尖抚摸那一小块皮肤。他想要一个回答，而莱昂纳多从未有过回应。  
你能从深渊里索取到什么呢。  
莱昂纳多时常这样想， 他不愿欺骗年轻人，于是唯一能做的只有沉默不语。他无法给出一个回答，他能承认的永远只有忠诚。必要时他会是艾吉奥的枪与剑，是他刺进任何阻挡在前之人胸膛的利刃，也是隔在他与子弹之间的盾，艾吉奥不应该被他影响。  
好吧，好吧。他终于放弃了追问，实际上他也没有更多理智去思考这件事了。酒精终于蒸腾起来，剧烈烘烤着他的大脑，他感觉自己像一滩柔软的什么东西，随便什么，反正他浑身上下只剩阴茎还硬着了。莱昂纳多总会接住他，哪怕他是一捧细沙，伤口的新鲜血液，或是死后的一捧灰，莱昂纳多总会接住他。  
他叹息着去啃咬画家的耳垂，然后是颈脖，他能感受到牙齿下涌动的脉搏，一下又一下，牙齿磕着皮肤的触感好到过分，莱昂纳多尝起来有极淡的咸涩味，这个房间太热了，而他们可以更热一些。  
你还想继续吗。  
莱昂纳多依旧没有开口，他今天沉默的时间远比平时多多得多，艾吉奥快把他的话说完了。想到这里他又有一点想笑，他愿意把艾吉奥当成一个孩子，他年长对方七岁，所以这也没什么大不了的，即使他已经和他做了无数次爱。他终于想起来要把手放到正确的位置，他知道哪里会让艾吉奥拔高喘息，哪里又会让他颤栗着哭泣。  
只要你想。  
他说。


End file.
